Juego de niños
by ladyunebarton
Summary: todo lo que parece solo un juego puede tener consecuencias graves..., yaoi proximo...!, lean, revisen y maldicen! CAPITULO 3,333 ARRIBA!
1. Intro

Juego de niños

by: Lady Une Barton de Maxwell

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece hasta ahora, así que solo me divierto con ellos un rato.

Introduccion:

_Los gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras sus murmullos apenas atravesaban las paredes de la casa, el caluroso ambiente dentro de la habitación los hacia sudar aperlando sus cuerpos que permanecían sin pantalones y apenas con la camisa del la pijama, la luz de una lámpara en el centro de sus caricias apenas acostados sobre una calida alfombra _

_-"Sally Poh!!"-gimió una voz y las demás le siguieron en exclamaciones excitadas, mientras sus manos se elevaban en desorden sobre sus miembros palpitantes _

_-"Sylvia Noventa!!!!"- gimió otra voz que apenas salía de la garganta asfixiada por el esfuerzo _

_-"AH ah.....__Lucrezia Noin"- continuo esta diferente _

_-"ahhhh ya casi, ya casi....."- _

_-"la ultima, digan la ultima!!!!"-_

_-"Relena....."- gimió una voz fuerte y segura con un toque frió en la excitación _

_Uno de los chicos no encontró excitante la situación y molesto se levanto _

_-"RELENA?!!!!"-dijo al tiempo que buscaba sus pantalones –"estas loco?!"- repitió ahora molesto_

_-"no la has visto desnuda"- cierra los ojos como recordando_

_Los ojos violetas de uno de los chicos refleja un oscuro y silencioso dolor pero firme sale por la puerta, los demás terminaban con sus últimos golpes para derramar su semilla sobre sus piernas tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones _

_Esta noche habían repetido su "juego" adolescente, algo que nunca pensaron que los llevaría a sus problemas, algo de niños...., solo eso...un juego de niños....._

_Continuara........_


	2. El segundo juego?

Un día tranquilo en la oficina de los preventers pensaba Quatre mientras caminaba sereno por los pasillos, se sentía algo cansado y agradeció a los terroristas por que tenían la consideración de no molestar algunos días, especialmente después de lo de anoche......se habían dormido muy tarde..., se sonrojo inmediatamente cuando su pregunta regreso tan intensa como siempre, se detuvo un segundo mientras llenaba un cono de agua en el garrafón y lo bebía rápidamente con gesto acalorado...

Una mano suave le toco el hombro sobresaltándolo-"ahh lo siento Quatre, no quise asustarte"-

Y ahí estaba justamente la persona que no quería ver después de una noche como esa

-"buenos días señorita Noin...."- se sonrojo como un tomate al pronunciar su nombre

-"que día tan tranquilo no?..."- la joven esbozo una gran sonrisa y después se fue tarareando una cancioncilla divertida –"Quatre no te olvides de atender tus clases!"- haciendo que el sonrojo del chico durara mas tiempo

Quatre camino con vergüenza lo que le restaba de camino, si definitivamente no podía volver a ir a esas reuniones....... después de todo el era todo un caballero y húsar el nombre de las señoritas de ese modo era algo sucio y vulgar...........

¡Diablos!!!! se dijo, ah quien quería engañar?, esa era la única manera que tenia de ver a Trowa desnudo......

De echo a el le importaban un comino las "señoritas", su excitación se basaba en el increíblemente sensual y fuerte cuerpo desnudo masturbándose ahí a solo unos pasos de el.....y además los demás no se quedaban atrás....., su mente dibujo instantáneamente los cuerpos desnudos y su cuerpo reacciono de manera natural mientras fantaseaba

-"Eh Quatre, bonito chiste chico......que esperas quedarte ahí parado para que todos veamos lo "contento que vienes?!!!!......anda has algo chico sin vergüenza"- dijo Lady al salir de una oficina y encontrar al rubio parado enfrente de una puerta con su "pajarito" sobresaliendo del pantalón

Quatre apenas reacciono y al verse los pantalones se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo le había traicionado otra ves, corrió por el pasillo con dirección del baño, tapándose un poco con el maletín muerto de vergüenza, sus mejillas ya hasta podían sentirse calientes de la sangre agolpada en ellas.

Duo había pasado de largo el edificio de los preventers, ese día se sentía de muy mal humor como para presentarse a clases, maldijo por lo bajo al encontrarse de frente con Relena que venia con su típico vestido rosa mexicano,

-"buenos diassssss Duo....."- dijo la chica al pasar a un lado de el

llevo con desesperación una mano a su boca para evitar gritar del coraje o decirle unas cuantas palabrotas, se mordió tan duro que un hilillo de sangre recorrió su muñeca hasta llenar su camisa blanca de una mancha roja eh húmeda, pero no le importo y siguió azotando los pies mientras caminaba frunciendo el seño y echando malas caras a quien le saludara, estaba maldiciendo mentalmente cuando una mano le detuvo el andar y mirando con ojos de muerte se dio cuenta que era Heero quien le agarraba, si definitivamente hoy no era su día

-"andonde demonios vas?, preventers es por ahí"-le dijo el frió chico mientras señalaba el camino detrás de el

-"hoy no estoy de humor, así que vete al diablo!"- intento soltarse con un leve jalón que poco a poco agarro intensidad convirtiéndose en una batalla contra Heero, este ya cansado del "juego" por que en realidad Duo nunca podría soltarse de su agarre

Le dio un fuerte y duro golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire, revolvió el desayuno y lo hizo subir por la traquea hasta hacerlo casi vomitar y después asfixiado se desmayo sobre los brazos de Heero, que sonreía complaciente mientras lo arrastraba con crueldad por el camino

Trowa subía, subía y subía escaleras pues tenia ganas de hacer ejercicio así que en lugar de húsar el elevador había tomando las escaleras de emergencia, mientras continuaba su asenso su mente divago un poco en pensamientos que se quedan atrapados entre el cabello bien pegado con fijador, cosas que se aferraban a quedarse ahí tímidas a salir por sus labios, dar su opinión era algo vergonzosamente difícil , tal ves es por eso que no se había negado a entrar en su "circulo de diversiones" como lo llamaba Heero

Su mente sufrió un sonrojo que nunca aparecería en su rostro duro eh incambiable, sus ojos de muchacho mostraron un poco de sentir antes de volver a la inhumanidad, pero fue todo además de un leve descanso en el rellano de la escalera......, esas eran cosas que su mente robótica en inhumana no podían razonar , la excitación.......

Un tema tan complicado y con un peso extra de la juventud hacían de la sexualidad humana un tabú en su aprendizaje, si....el no entendía nada sobre esto, pero sin embargo lo había experimentado......, cuando en guerra estaba jamás se había dado tiempo para "jugar" con esto después de todo había pasado de niño a muchacho en unos segundos sin descanso, pero ahora pensó....era diferente, mucho tiempo libre tal ves era el factor clave que los llevo a este juego.....curiosidad podría ser???

Daba igual, el seguiría asistiendo para seguir probando la droga adolescente.....el despertar sexualidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente mientras los sonidos volvían a sus oídos, exclamaciones molestas regañaban a alguien, antes de entender algo su estomago sufrió de dolor al momento que intento enderezarse cayendo de nuevo sobre ese sillón

-"Oh Duo!!!!, estas bien?.....oh dios...."- decía la voz femenina fácilmente reconocida, era Sally Poh-"que te duele?...dime, te sientes muy mal?"-

-"uhh.....He...e..ero..."-murmuro Duo sin abrir los ojos apretándolos para no llorar de dolor

-"Si lo se, este idota te pego....el mismo me lo dijo"- Sally frunció el entrecejo al chico que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta –"no te muevas de aquí ahora vuelvo"-

Cuando ella salio de la habitación Heero se acerco hasta el sillón donde el cuerpo convaleciente del trenzado se revolcaba del dolor, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo la voz de Heero entono preocupación

-"Duo?......lo siento....creo que no medí mi fuerza esta ves..."-

-nunca lo haces ¬¬- pensó Duo mientras abría un ojo para mirarlo

-"perdoname......te duele mucho?...."- la mano de Heero toco su frente en una suave caricia.....

-"HEERO!!!!!!!!.......YA NO LO GOLPEES "-entro Relena gritando como loca - "NO VALE LA PENA!!!!"-

todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la chillona voz de la chica incluso ella misma, haciendo como si fuera una alarma que hizo que Heero se incorporara recuperado de la impresión y poniendo la fría cubierta de piedra congelada a su alrededor ahuyentando a todos con su semblante y seño fruncido,

-"uhn....Relena......."- murmuro ásperamente mas bien como gruñendo

-"Heero!!!"- respondió de inmediato la chica con sus ojos llenos de ilusión sintiéndose la ganadora del día

-"mi estomago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gimió Duo celoso intentando cortar el momento "romántico" que la escena representaba para el

Sally apareció sudorosa por la puerta junto con su maletín de medico había corrido el ultimo tramo al escuchar el estridente grito de la señorita Relena, que por supuesto entendió a pesar de la distancia

-"Fuera de aquí los dos!!!!!!!!!!!!!, largooooooooooo"-dijo molesta sacándolos de la sala.-"hay Duo....dime que mas te duele?........"-

-"que es todo este desorden?"- entro Lady Une con cara enfada

-"un pequeño altercado con Yuy y Maxwell"- informo Sally buscando entre sus medicamentos

-"estos chicos se están convirtiendo en un verdadero problema!!!"- se quejo la mujer ajustando sus anteojos que de corajes había vuelto a tomar

-"son adolescentes Lady, era de esperarse que actuaran así a esta edad........."- saco unas pastillas de colores y después abrió una botella de agua –"Duo debes de beber esto anda te ara bien"-

Cuando las pastillas resbalaban por su garganta desprendieron amargos sabores que le sacaban gestos y caras pero no dijo nada, aun estaba débil

-"bien Duo..........debo volver a mi clase....."- miro su reloj de pulsera –"todavía puedo revisarles la tarea a mi alumnos, pero tu debes quedarte aquí!!!, no quiero que te muevas mucho......aun no se que pudo haberte lastimado esa bestia......"-

Duo tuvo una regresión de cuando era pequeño y se resfriaba, el recuerdo de la hermana Helen acariciando su cabello y dándole sopa caliente mientras el intentaba escapar para ir a jugar con sus amigos que se reían desde la ventana, reviviendo los sentimientos de un chiquillo hizo una mueca infantil a Sally mientras ella sonreía abiertamente

Ella salio presurosa mientras dejaba al chico acostado sobre el sillón, tenia tanta prisa que no se percato de Trowa que apenas llegaba al piso por el corredor de las escaleras, con apariencia agotada se dirigió a la sala de maestros para tomar un descanso

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Duo mientras veía la Tv a todo volumen

-"que haces aquí?"-pregunto tranquilo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el

Pero Duo aun sentía una falta de aire y no respondió, intento decir algo pero cerro los ojos apretándolos

-" te sientes mal?"-

-"ss...si..."- dijo Duo con una débil voz

-"dejame adivinar.......Heero?"-

-"si..."-

Trowa se sentó aun lado de su amigo, el silencio tardo en ser interrumpido de nuevo

-"no te parece que Heero esta algo......violento?...."-

El trenzado asintió en silencio, "debe ser Relena, la causa...."- pensó en su mente mientras fruncía su entrecejo, Trowa sonrió al mirarlo

-"dejame adivinar de nuevo.... crees que Relena es la causa?"-

Duo sorprendido le indico que si pensaba sabes?"- dijo en un susurro

-"hay que ser observadores........además ayer te delataste, cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso de ella"-

-"pero no lo estoy......., estoy asqueado"- dijo Duo mientras su voz recuperaba fuerza, así como sus pulmones se recuperaban y su estomago dejaba de dolerle

-"eso me hace pensar que no te gustan las chicas....."-

-"eso te hace pensar tonterías....."- dijo Duo sonriendo

Duo tenia razón, algunos de sus pensamientos se estaba volviendo peligrosamente malos...

-"si......ahora se me esta ocurriendo una...."-

-"de seguro te preguntas si tu eres Gay"-

-"que comes que adivinas Duo?"- dijo Trowa acercándose mas al chico acostado en el sillón

-"pero son tonterías no?"- la voz de Duo regreso a ser un murmuro

-"no lo se....., tu te lo has preguntado??"- la voz de Trowa también comenzó a murmurar, aplicándole algo de sensualidad y cerraba a cada centímetro el espacio entre ellos

-"si pero yo se que no soy gay....."-

-"dime como es que lo sabes, tal ves me ayudes con mis dudas..."-

-"no lo se.....simplemente lo digo"-

-"y si estas mal?............no seria mejor que nos ayudáramos a despejar dudas?"- mordió su labios mirando a Duo, ahí estaba de nuevo escondido entre sus instintos el deseo......., su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que no entendía pero que disfrutaba.......Oh si!.....estaba excitado ahora....y quería mas

Y simplemente paso.......se besaron con algo de timidez inicial pero rápidamente cobraron pasión y tranquilidad, llevaban ya varios minutos disfrutándose hasta que Duo sintió otra ves la necesidad de respirar

-"espera no puedo respirar......"- se sonrojo

-"debe ser el golpe......"- El alto lo ayudo a ventilarse y después trato de reiniciar la tarea de darse placer no importando realmente si con el que lo hacia era su amigo Duo....un hombre, y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el uniforme de preventers, después la deslizo debajo de la camiseta blanca tocando la piel ardiente y suave, no sabia que otro cuerpo pudiera ser tan delicioso, esta era la primera ves que lo hacia

Y de repente...el sonido de la perilla girándose hizo que Trowa saltara cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo, Duo intento bajarse de un movimiento la camisa y que nadie notara lo que en esa pequeña sala de profesores había sucedido entre ellos

Eran los demás pilotos entrando tranquilos y campantes buscando a su amigo herido

-"Trowa que haces aquí?"- pregunto el rubio mirándolo mientras se incorporaba nervioso del suelo

-"yo?....no nada"-

-"por que no entraste a la clase Barton?............,de Maxwell se entiende pues Heero lo dejo inconsciente, pero de ti cual es el pretexto?"-

-"no, ninguno.......simplemente llegue tarde y me encontré aquí con Duo"-

-"es verdad..........Duo como te sientes?"- pregunto el rubio acercándose hasta el

-"bien....solamente confundido...."- se dijo así mismo que a Quatre

-" Ya!....ya .., te dije que lo siento no?!!!"- gruño molesto Heero dándole una mirada enfadada

-"no se trata de eso Heero!!!, pudiste haberlo lastimado!!!"- dijo el rubio mostrándose ante Heero igual de enojado

-"calmate marica....."-

Todos callaron impresionado por la ofensa que había soltado Heero....., no es que negaran que Quatre fuera algo......gay....pero eso no era lo mismo que insultarlo de esa manera

-"como me dijiste?!!!"- dijo el rubio al borde de las lagrimas, mas de rabia que de debilidad

Heero se había adelantado unos pasos para hacerle ver al rubio que era mucho mas alto que el, pero entre ellos se interpuso otra persona que era mucho mas alta que Heero, y que sin duda con la expresión en su rostro atemorizo al solado perfecto

-"si te metes con ellos te metes conmigo Heero....."- dijo Trowa haciendo una leve pausa para agregarle efecto a su amenaza –"ya me estas cagando la madre con tu actitud eh pendejo.... vuélveles a tocar un pelo a Duo o a Quatre, y te doy una golpiza....es mas con ofenderlos me basto para ir a matarte."-

-"Ah si?!!!, tu y quien mas?!!!"-

-"yo le voy a ayudar Heero...."- dijo la voz de Wufei que se encontraba atrás de Heero, rodeándolo y dejándolo indefenso, entonces si no puedes contra ellos .....Úneteles

-"ya, tranquilos todos, joder!!!, miren esta bien..........lo acepto soy un pendejo y es mejor dejarlo así no?.......por que....no....quedamos como cuates otra ves?..., ya chinga me disculpo y que mejor manera que reunirnos esta noche para hacernos compañía, ya saben a lo que me refiero...."-

Todos lo demás dudaron, Wufei entonces pensó en darle una oportunidad después de todo sus alegaciones se le hacia sinceras

-"ah mi me parece bien....."- dijo el chino consultado la mirada del alto

-"si.....esta bien...., pero no quiero ofensas.....ni miradas"- sentencio Trowa al momento que ayudaba a Duo a levantarse del sillón y los tres salían por la puerta, rabiosos y enojados

Wufei espero a que quedaran solos para poder hablar con Heero....

-"Heero anda algo mal?"-

-"uhn...."- negó con la cabeza

-"eso espero...."- el chino abandono la sala desapareciendo por la puerta

El resto del día se la habían pasado con un ligera tensión entre ellos, Trowa de por si miraba de manera pervertida a Duo, que a su ves era observado por Quatre que sentía celos del trenzado, Wufei miraba a los 4 con cara de no entenderlos, el chino siempre había sido guapo, honrado, orgulloso y hasta tierno pero no era la persona mas atenta eh inteligente....., Heero casi al final de las clases había desaparecido junto con la "señorita" Relena, que conociendo a Heero........ya no era tan "señorita"

Cuando salían a Quatre se le olvido algo en el salón y había pedido que especialmente Duo, lo acompañara

-"que hay entre Trowa y tu?!"- dijo el rubio directamente mientras subían en el ascensor las

-"Eh?"- El trenzado se había ruborizado –"no se de que hablas......."-

-"Duo........no soy idiota, ni ciego........eh visto como te mira......"-

-"bueno y si hubiera pasado algo hoy............que?"-

-"Duooooooooooooo como pudiste?......."- gimió el rubio con lagrimas

-"de que hablas Quatre?!!!"- pero Duo entendió rápidamente –"no me digas que te gusta Trowa........."-

-"desde hace meses que intento algo con el....."-

-"vaya.........no lo sabia Quatre, bueno todo indica que el tampoco lo sabe..........."-

Quatre lo miro fijamente, acaso no había quedado claras sus insinuaciones?......, o es que Duo le estaba mintiendo, no.....se corrigió de inmediato....Duo jamás mentía y además sus ojos solo mostraban la verdad

-"mira Quatre......el se me aventó.....y ni si quiera parecía saber si el es gay.....a ciencia cierta yo tampoco lo se......"-

el rubio suspiro pesadamente

-"tranquilo Quatre........., estoy seguro de que esto es solo un juego...."- cuando Duo termino de hablar, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándolos pasar al piso superior.

La noche estaba coronada de estrellas, eternas cuidadoras del firmamento y esta noche de nuevo eran testigos de los actos púberos de 5 siluetas acomodadas en ese cuarto lleno de cojines y suaves mantas, una mascada roja cubría la lámpara del centro dando privacidad y pasión a la atmósfera

-"jaja hoy traje algo especial para levantar sus ánimos"- dijo Heero sacando unas fotografías de una mochila,-"y además algo que eh tomado de la oficina de Une, son las muestras del caso Verónica"- sonrió complacido cuando los chicos mostraron en sus rostro algo de miedo

-"estas loco?, eso esta prohibido.........."-

-"ahhhh deberían probarlo primero....crean me que les va a encantar...."- Heero reto con su mirada a Trowa, quien se acerco arrebatándole de la mano una pequeña píldora rosada en forma de corazón

después dio un trago a la botella que le ofrecían, su garganta se quemo levemente al reconocer el alcohol, pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño.....una sensación que le electrizaba el cuerpo y hacia a su miembro reaccionar sin excitación alguna.....o tal ves la pastilla era su excitación

Uno a uno se acercaron a Heero, tomando la pastilla que este ponía en sus manos y bebieron rápidamente el contenido de esa botella (que por cierto era alcohol del mas barato... aquí en México se llama Mezcal...es tan peligroso que te puedes quedar ciego en una noche, no se lo recomiendo a nadie....--U ),

Heero comenzó a sacarse el pantalón quedando desnudo ante las miradas extasiadas de los demás, y comenzó a masajear su miembro observando la fotografía que muy astutamente había tomado en los vestidores de chicas de la oficina/colegio/comandancia (siempre eh pensado en preventers como un edificio donde hacen de todo, incluso instruyen a los alumnos menores de edad como ellos)

Sus cuerpos drogados habían quedado sensibles al roce produciéndoles un placer muy grande sus propias manos que acariciaban cada centímetro, gemían en un estado intoxicado y sudaban pronto por el calor en sus cuerpos

Trowa tenia la vista borrosa, no se detuvo a pensar si era por esa droga o por el alcohol, pero en medio de un momento de claridad vio al nuevo dueño de sus deseos, se levanto tambaleante hasta ese lugar y se sentó aun lado de el, de inmediato tomo el miembro ajeno de su amigo y lo masajeo en un contacto orgásmico, ambos se retorcieron de placer y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta ya estaban uno sobre el otro besándose perdidos

El alto separo las suaves piernas de Duo, busco con un dedo desesperado la entrada estrecha que su compañero le mostraba, un gemido le indico que había dado en el blanco y continuo con un ritmo acelerado y placentero

Unas delicadas manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, eran las manos de un rubio que tampoco quería estar fuera de la acción, suaves besos le recorrieron hasta llegar a su oído donde susurro cosas de las que Trowa jamás recordaría

Era un juego de tres personas, dándoles a otros dos el mejor espectáculo, Wufei esa noche también toco la piel de alguien, también tuvo relaciones con otro hombre.....pero tan drogados estaba que ni siquiera recordaba con cual de esos 4 chicos lo había echo

El efecto duro toda la noche dejando que sus deseos tomaran el control como bestias que enfrentan las necesidades, realmente excitados en un mar de caricias incontrolables que les hacían gemir estrepitosamente no dejando distinguir a los dueños que coreaban

La primera noche que les desvanecía su inocente virginidad

Continuara............

**Notas de la autora :**

Quiero decirles que......, bueno el próximo capitulo van a pasar muchas cosas y entre las mas importantes serán el sentimiento de culpa, miedo y confusión,

Discúlpenme si es que el Lemon no es de su agrado pero yo......no tengo imaginación para verlos a todos....al mismo tiempo con sangre en la nariz, o tal ves si puedo pero ...no pude escribirlo....

Como sea....les debo dos paginas que espero incluir en el siguiente capitulo.....

Att. Lady Une Barton Von Maxwell

**Este Fic esta dedicado con mucho, mucho cariño....a la mami de muchos...., si me refiero a la super Mami Carmin!!!!!, así que dejen Reviews por favor. **


	3. Kakorradas

Nota: si encuentran palabras raras como "ss" o "Vln", no se asusten aun no pierdo la cordura, es solo que el teclado anda mal, por eso no escribe algunas letras

Juego de Niños...Capitulo que sigue

un escalofrió le despertó, pudo ver aun la noche en la ventana, no sabia que habían echo pero sus horrorizados ojos le mostraron el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, demasiado cerca para su gusto, tanteo el suelo buscando algo con que cubrirse y se levanto inseguro pero un agudo dolor le invadió el ano, su mano viajo rápidamente hasta sus nalgas en busca de herida

entonces si tuvo un incontrolable miedo que le obligo a salir corriendo de la habitación, entro a la suya dando un portazo en busca de privacidad, entro a la tina y abrió la llave del agua, después se dejo caer en ella lentamente hasta que toco el mármol con una dolorosa sensación

una lagrima le recorrió el rostro con total confusión, después de todo se dijo esto había sido idea suya..., aun que claro no esperaba que ellos terminaran teniendo sexo, dio un golpe en la pared que la hizo retumbar, el no era gay, había tenido curiosidad algunas veces ...pero eso no lo definía como un gay ...,bueno siendo sincero le dijo una voz interna

siempre has sido un marica

"No!...no es verdad..."- dijo en un susurro

eres mas marica que Quatre por que tratas de ocultarlo ...

"yo..."- gimió dejando salir las lagrimas-"no es verdad..."-

Marica...gay...puto...volteado, mariposón, mapachon, arroz con popote...

Homosexual...

"NOO!...ah..no.no no"- mas desesperado en lagrimas mientras golpeaba su cabeza con las manos –"te demostrare que no es verdad..."-

se levanto de golpe ignorando el sufrimiento de su cuerpo, saliendo aun desnudo y mojado al corredor, subió las escaleras del fondo que lo llevaron al segundo piso, recorrió el ultimo tramo de oscuridad y se adentro silencioso a una habitación

el cuerpo dormido jamás esperaría tal ataque sorpresa, pero extrañada abrió los ojos cuando sintió peso sobre su cuerpo, algo que no le dejaba respirar

"Quien es?..., eres tu Heero?"- dijo a voz femenina tontamente adormilada

"Shhhh"-

"Heero?...estas húmedo...que sucede?"- la chica mira su reloj despertador con pantalla digital –"Heero son las cinco de la madrugada, te sientes bien?"-

pero el chico no responde por que tiene la garganta cerrada, como cuando tratas de aguantarte el llano y solo logras ponerte rojo, le palpitaba furiosamente la cabeza mientras intentaba no perder el control

con una mano arrojo las cobijas de seda al suelo, y con la otra intentaba quitar desesperado el pantalón de la pijama de la chica

"Hey...espera, acaso estas desnudo!"- dijo la chica cuando logro ver a través de la oscuridad y se sonrojo-"No...Heero, todos pueden oírnos..."-

Pero Heero no la escucho mas, le había tapado la boca, Relena asustada intento levantarse pero no logro quitar a su novio, mientras que este le obligaba a abrir las piernas a la fuerza, tomo su miembro furioso obligándose a tener una erección, le dolía jalarlo una y otra ves hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente recto como para sostenerse solo

Y entonces no había nada que preparara a Relena para el dolor mas intenso eh indescriptible dolor, una y otra ves sentía el abuso entre ella, un dolor punzante como si estuvieran a punto de abrirla por la mitad, interminable ...

Después de unos minutos era abandonada en medio de la oscuridad, tirada como un trapo que se usa para limpiar la porquería y después se deja, una chica de huso rápido, un utensilio desechable

Sola y sangrante sobre la cama, las cobijas tiradas, y el frió de madrugada era lo único que le tapaba

Cuando un rayo de sol se asomo por primera ves en esa habitación Wufei pudo observar en silencio el amanecer, hacia un rato que estaba despierto solo mirando la nada, había despierto cuando Heero salió asustado del cuarto pero no lo había seguido sabiendo que sufría de una crisis de identidad sexual

El lo sabia, por que alguna ves también paso por eso, pero ahora era sumamente abierto, después de todo alguien le había dicho una ves que el sexo era un gran menú, habiendo hombres y mujeres que servirse al plato, su ideología se basaba en el clásico "si te gusta hazlo"

Alzo la mirada y pudo ver a tres chicos desnudos un poco mas a delante, el rubio se encontraba alejado unos 30 cm de Trowa que abrazaba tiernamente a Duo en sus brazos, era tan patético Quatre, temblando de frió abrigándose con sus propios brazos mientras esos dos le daban la espalda, pero el no tenia nada que ver en eso y era muy su problema, mitrando la hora por la posición del sol supo que era tiempo de ponerse listo para ir al colegio de los preventers, así que salió desnudo a los pasillos en busca de su habitación unas puertas mas adelante.

Quatre seguía temblando sobre los cojines, fingiendo que dormía mientras estaba completamente conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero suficiente tenia con sus problemas, tenia las irresistibles ganas de llorar, sabia también lo que había pasado anoche y aun que no lo recordara se daría cuenta en la mañana por la huellas a un lado, Duo y Trowa tiernamente abrazados después de una noche de sexo sin control claro...con ese toque romántico y bohemio que le agregaba Trowa con su simple presencia y carisma, y el como un simple estorbo junto a ellos, abandonado sobre los cojines como otro mas de los juguetes

Abrió sus ojos azules cubiertos de ese brillo liquido, miro una ves mas la escena aun que el dolor era parecido al de enterrarse un cuchillo, miro con sus propios ojos como lo apartaban bruscamente del lado de la persona que tenia su corazón, pero si la felicidad la obtenía con otro no había otra cosa que hacer, pelear por un amor que jamás le correspondieron, pelear por un amor que jamás se fijo en el, nah...eso era para las personas fuertes ...

Personas que aguantan el rechazo miles de veces y se vuelven a parar esperando la siguiente oportunidad, pero el?...era débil..., el débil no pelea ...el débil se queda solitaria en la eternidad, y que era su vida mas que una eterna soledad, no habría ningún cambio...mas que el dolor angustiante en su pecho...como si nunca lo hubiera sentido antes, el también se encerró en su habitación.

Noin se levanto tarde ese día, era sábado y gracias al cielo ella no daba clases los sábados, camino lentamente con su bata azul por los pasillos de la casa y se percato de un inusual exceso de ruido, era extraño pues los chicos deberían estar en el colegio para sus clases especiales, toco en la primera puerta y esta se abrió levemente

"Quatre?"-pregunto dudosa

"si señorita?"-

"que no piensas ir al colegio hoy?"-

"hoy...me desperté muy cansado y con malestar"-

se cierra la puerta, Noin parpadeo sorprendida, normalmente Quatre era el primero en salir eh incluso el que despertaba a los demás, si Quatre no lo hacia podían caer en caos, camino en la siguiente puerta donde toco varios minutos hasta que se canso, era obvio que Heero no pensaba abrir

del otro lado del pasillo estaba la puerta de Duo, también toco pero nada..., la abrió con curiosidad y en ella no había nadie, las sabanas estaba echas...muy raro, Duo no tendía la cama en la mañana, quería decir que no había dormido ahí, estaba apunto de abrir la siguiente puerta cuando esta se abrió sola

Wufei salía ya con el uniforme verde, tenia la cara de desvelado y llevaba gafas oscuras

"Wufei?"-

"disculpa Noin pero ya voy tarde"- fue todo lo que dijo cuando siguió su camino

ella se quedo parada pensando, después continuo a la habitación de Trowa, pero ahí tampoco había alguien, estaba igual de vacía y fría que la de Duo, al final del pasillo estaban las otras escaleras que llevaban al 3cer piso así que se apuro para subir, entonces fue con Relena, ella peinaba su cabello rubio en la cama con el uniforme puesto

"todo bien Relena?..."-

"si claro..."-

"ya es tarde"-

"lo se..."- termino y la miro a los ojos como queriendo decir algo pero arrepentida salía también apurada de la habitación

"ush que raros están los chicos..."- vio la ropa sucia de Relena tirada aun lado de la cama, esta tenia un poco de sangre en ella..., bueno seria mejor llevarlo al cuarto de lavado

bajo las escaleras y entro a la puerta aun lado de ellas, pero se llevo la sorpresa mas grande de su vida, aun mas de cuando le dijeron que cuidaría a 6 adolescentes, aun mas cuando Zechs le pidió matrimonio, incluso mas que cuando Zechs la dejo en el altar, mas todavía de cuando Sally la invito a tener una cita

"DUO, TROWA!"- grito despertándolos, si esta fue la mas sorprendente escena que tuvo en su tranquila vida, los dos chicos estaban abrazados en un desorden de mantas y colchones, desnudos con botellas de alcohol aun lado en el armario de blancos, junto a la lavadora y los sacos de ropa sucia, debajo de las toallas y colchas limpias,-"Están castigados!"- dijo molesta saliendo con un portazo

Trowa y Duo se miraron, después Trowa comenzó a reír mientras el rostro de Duo tenia el semblante d eun chiquillo que acava de hacer una travesura por la cual es regañado por su madre

"no te rías..."- dijo confundido

"es que su cara, y la tuya..."- sonrió mirándolo directo a los ojos.., Duo se sonrojo y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, Trowa la jalo con un dedo para descubrir el cuerpo del chico que le gustaba

se besaron, y después Trowa se levanto buscando entre la ropa algo que ponerse, entonces ayudo a su compañero, y ambos salieron de la habitación casi corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de Trowa donde miraron el reloj que indicaba que ya no tenia caso ir a la escuela

"iré por el desayuno, espérame aquí"- le dijo Trowa poniéndose las pantuflas y la bata larga color verde, el pasillo era iluminado por la ventana redonda, el polvo flotaba lentamente ante sus ojos y los sonidos de la calle eran casi herméticos, hasta el menor golpe de la madera retumbaba en la casa con un gran eco, como si esta estuviera abandonada aun que en realidad sus habitantes siguieran ahí, podía escuchar los leves y raros sonidos de llanto en el cuarto de Quatre, pero...eran casi inaudibles por lo que dudo de haberlos escuchado, cuando bajaba escucho tal ves un golpe seco en la pared, pero nada mas

preparo el desayuno para Duo, como sacado de alguna película romántica completamente repetitiva y acercándose a los clichés, con el jugo de naranja sobre la charola de madera, el pequeño florero con la rosa que saco del florero favorito de Noin, los platos de cereal y la jarra de leche, incluso estuvo tentado a escribir su nombre con miel sobre un pan

Cuando Duo vio la charola su rostro se puso rojo pero intensamente feliz de encontrar a alguien que podría clasificarse como "de en sueño", era uno de esos golpes de suerte que pocas veces se tienen en la vida, aun que Quatre había perseguido este sueño desde antes si quiera de que el se diera cuenta que existía, entonces el no podría ser merecedor de este magnifico ejemplar de hombre ...AL diablo, Trowa se fijo en el y nada cambiaria eso, era tan simple como que el ganaba,

Ya para el medio día, la casa estaba tibia, la música estridente la llenaba completamente de una hogareña sensación, aquel Rock pop británico que tanto gusta a los jóvenes, reviviendo algunas de las viejas modas y usanzas marcaban las tendencias, las ropas que tanto les gustaba húsar, Duo se bestia en su habitación con la puerta abierta dejando salir el incesante humo de un cigarro, mientras contemplaba sus nalgas cubiertas de un pantalón semi acampanado y una playera negra

Se vio un par de minutos mas y enojado se quito la playera, busco en su armario hasta encontrar una camisa tipo polo de manga corta color azul y naranja, algo bastante fresco para un día tan soleado, después coloco aquel saco viejo de pana gris con botones de frases comicas sobre la solapa, algo muy de moda se dijo mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero de su tocador, en el corredor encontró a Heero espiándolo pero no le molesto simplemente siguió su camino para ver a Trowa

Trowa apenas terminaba de peinar su cabello de una manera como siempre estrafalaria, llevaba su playera rosa con letras negras claramente legibles "The Strokes" , tenia pulseras de cuentas plásticas fosforescentes y se colgaba una mochila de una sola correa

Su ocio había decidido al fin por ellos, así que iban a salir de compras, al principio pensaron invitar a los otros pero, viendo las cosas... mejor iban solo ellos, se tomaron de la mano emocionados y salieron a la calle transitada

Les tomo poco tiempo llegar hasta aquel bazar de los sábados que se ponía es el parque central, llena de coloridos, de ambientes y olores de comida, mirar un rato entre los puestos, preguntar precios y hasta buscar ofertas

El sol bañaba a los caminantes de un forma cruel, era así que los siempre astutos comerciantes habían comenzado con el negocio de vender cerveza en vasos grandes y desechables, al poco tiempo la idea ya se encontraba a cada 10 pasos, era inevitable el consumir, entonces ya mas "alegres" podían comprar a gusto, Duo bebía a sorbos el frió contenido mientras observaba unas playeras que podrían quedar sobre su cuerpo, mientras Trowa a unos pasos adelante de el miraba los discos en busca de uno de sus grupos favoritos.

La casa ahora parecía un horno grande, el ambiente sofocaba casi como en un baño sauna, Heero abrió la ventana de su habitación pero para su desagrado esto solo dejo entrar aun mas aquella sensación de sopor, tenia rato tecleando en su computadora, actualizando sus paginas y grupos, y hablando con uno que otro amigo lejano,

_-"hey...Heero, hola... tengo algo que tal ves quieras ver" – _decía el mensaje que apareció con el sonido de una campañilla sobre su monitor, para su desagradable suerte el link con esa pagina desconocida no era mas que una pagina porno gay

había abierto el link, pero se reprimió cuando su pecho dio un vuelco de excitación y su miembro se paraba como una estaca, sus ojos lagrimearon, pero el mensaje que siguió le helo la sangre, movió su piso, horriblemente desesperado se levanto de la silla y se alejo temiendo de que alguien lo hubiera visto, el sádico mensaje decía

–"_te estoy viendo maricon de mierda, maldito joto"-_

cerro la ventana de golpe, sin importarle el secándolo que hizo el vidrio de la ventana al romperse, o que su mano hubiera sido atravesada por un peligroso cristal, estaba aterrorizado pero cayo inmóvil presa de sus sentimientos.

Quatre estaba encerrado en su oscura y gótica habitación cuando escucho el estruendo del cristal al romperse, se asusto mucho pero con valentía y fuerzas renovadas se levanto de la cama y fue a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Heero, vio la sangre salpicada en las cortinas mientras Heero se mecía casi inconscientemente

"HEERO, que paso aquí..., estas bien?"- pregunto sin respuesta, así que se acerco hasta poder observar las heridas de su compañero, salto con rapidez y fue corriendo al baño por el botiquín, es ahí donde pudo apreciar claramente la profunda y sangrante herida

después de una limpieza minuciosa y casi antiséptica, había comenzado con la sutura, lentamente tratando de no hacerle mas daño a la mano de Heero, pero no parecía algo con lo cual molestar a Noin (donde quiera que este, salió con Sally), así que después de un rato había cumplido su objetivo, se alegro de haber tomado aquel curso de verano sobre primeros auxilios, y por supuesto gracias a Duo que había echo a Noin comprar todo tipo de materiales

ya que el trenzado se había roto miles de huesos, heridas sangrantes, era como colección de golpes que orgullosamente portaba sobre su cuerpo, además de que era un chico pesado con sus bromas

"ya esta, Heero...dime que paso"- dijo Quatre muy preocupado

"alguien me esta viendo..."- el muchacho señalo la pantalla de su computadora y el rubio se acerco curioso a ver a lo que se refería su "amigo" , leyó la misteriosa conversación y vio aquella pornografía, después echo una mirada a la ventana.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, la ventana da hacia el otro lado de la calle"-

El cuarto de Quatre estaba en una gótica oscuridad, tenia mantas colgadas sobre las ventanas para evitar cualquier tipo de luz, incluso había trapos debajo de la puerta para que no entrara ni un reflejo de sol, encendió una lámpara de mesa para refugiarse en la oscuridad y ambos se sentaron sobre la cama

Heero se mantenía callado evitando sobre todo llorar, se sentía ahogado, su mente aceptaba una y otra ves un solo echo...

"Quatre...soy Maricon..."-

el rubio evito reírse sarcásticamente, evito vengarse, por que las palabras de Heero eran llenas de un arrepentimiento, casi confusas y emotivas

"ayúdame...Quatre..., ayúdame!"-

"seguro, no hay nadie mas maricon que yo..."-soltó por fin lleno de tensión pero con su sonrisa fingida

Heero pareció no entender con claridad, pero comenzó a desnudarse con precipitación

"que haces?"-

"esta bien Quatre, se lo que se hace en estos momentos, vas a cogerme igual que Wufei, esta bien...solo se delicado"- Mostro su culo cuando se quito apresuradamente los pantalones

bueno Quatre no era pendejo, no podría desaprovechar un culo que se entregaba solo en bandeja de oro, podía ver el rojo y maltratado ano de Heero, dilatado esperando con éxtasis su invasión, su miembro salto excitado cuando imagino la estreches

no se contuvo ni un minuto, dio una frotada con saliva a su miembro y entro igual que un clavo sobre una pared, con una áspera entrada y después suave sobre ese canal, lo monto igual que un perro desquiciado, casi en una súbita brama vigorosa

tenia los pantalones aun en sus piernas y con movimientos desesperados intentaba quitárselos, sin detener su ritmo, parecía que el recto estaba fibroso lo que le hacia pensar en el pene de Wufei, seguro era tan grande que le había dejado preparado a Heero, palmoteo las nalgas haciéndolo gemir

"ahh...Quatre!"- grito Heero adolorido

"cállate maricon, dime que eres una perra!"-

"soy una perraaaa!"-

quería ir despacio y ser muy delicado para que Heero no tuviera mas miedo de ser homosexual, tal ves ser tierno con el, pero sus hormonas no le dejaban si quiera pensar, pronto todo comenzaba a desaparecer mientras su cuerpo se calentaba, el corazón exaltado tenia problemas para bombearle la sangre

su respiración comenzaba a ser demasiado exagerada, sus pulmones parecían no llenarse y el aire caliente lo sofocaba, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y pronto todo su rostro sudaba a mares, de repente algo sobrepaso el placer que sentía, un dolor intenso y cegador

llevo su mano hasta el lugar del punzante dolor, en la parte izquierda de su pecho y presiono con sus dedos, sintiendo horrorizado a su pobre corazón que no podía con el trabajo.

De repente el cuerpo del rubio cayo sobre el de Heero, igual que un saco de papas, Heero se sorprendió y volteo un poco su cuerpo, Quatre seguía estancado en su ano, pero el no parecía estar conciente, después e unos segundos el cuerpo cayo con un golpe duro sobre el suelo del cuarto, entonces Heero lo vio casi muerto

"Quatre!"-pregunto alarmado

pero nada respondió, entonces Heero tomo su ropa y salió corriendo por ayuda, llego al teléfono del pasillo, no sabia que numero macar, no sabia ...

sus manos marcaron inconscientemente.

Estaban cómodamente sentados sobre una jardinera, estaban sonrojados y se besaban con mucha pasión, entregados al momento, sus manos se entrelazaban y acariciaban, aun lado tenia unas bolsas grandes y varios vasos vacíos de cerveza

Un momento que hubiera querido seguir disfrutando, pero la tonadita pegajosa del celular de Trowa los interrumpió súbitamente, el de ojos verdes gruño levemente mientras lo buscaba, después contesto secamente

"diga?..."-

Sus ojos se abrieron preocupados

"Que, como!"-

frunce el seño muy enojado

"estas idiota o que, que esperas para sacarlo, mierda yo llamo a la ambulancia, ya voy para allá"- cuelga y marca desesperado casi histérico en su pequeño celular

"Trowa que sucede?"- dijo Duo con miedo

"es..Quatre.."-dijo vagamente, como no poniéndole atención

"que pasa, que tiene?"-

pero Trowa no contesto su pregunta, se levanto de golpe mientras se acercaba a la acera de la calle, para un Taxi y se sube, ni si quiera espero a Duo, simplemente se fue.

El trenzado se sintió rechazado, pero pensando que había algo mas importante en este momento también decidió ir a casa lo antes posible;

Después de cinco minutos parado con las bolsas y ningún taxi se detenía, estaba muy preocupado, así que hizo su ultimo intento pero no, el taxi paso con gente adentro

"puta madre!"- grito mientras corría hacia la parada del Bus.

el chino llegaba a casa acompañado de Relena, venían cansados por que habían tenido un día terrible de practicas y mas con este sol tan fuerte

la casa estaba rodeada de sus vecinos, todos miraban curiosos lo que parecía ser una ambulancia, entonces corrieron haber que sucedía, justo en ese momento salían los paramédicos, llevaban en una camilla un inconsciente Quatre, detrás venia un histérico y enojado Trowa, y al ultimo Heero, que estaba llorando

"Trowa que pasa!"- dijo Wufei

"Wufei llama a Noin, dile que sucedió una emergencia"- fue todo o que dijo el chico de ojos verdes, por que había subido a la ambulancia y cerraban las puertas, después arranco rápidamente con s chillido para que les cedieran el paso

"Heero estas bien?"- pregunto al ver la mano vendada

"HEEROO!" grito Relena alarmada mientras corría a abrazarlo y el correspondía llorando en los brazos de su novia

"rayos...díganme que pasa!"- dijo Wufei enfadado mientras buscaba el numero del Celular de Noin, que le contesto al 5 tono

"Si?... que pasa Wufei?"-

"Noin, ocurrió un accidente, parece que Quatre esta grave, nos vemos en el hospital!"-

"QUE, que paso!"-

"no se, acabo de llegar, te veo ahí"-

colgó mientras entraba a buscar las llaves del auto, Relena y Heero subieron a la parte trasera, estaban a punto de marcharse cuando llego el trenzado corriendo y golpeando la ventanilla

Wufei le abrió la puerta del copiloto

"Que paso con Quatre, esta bien?"-

"No se Duo, mejor vamos"-

"si!"- Duo entro al auto y el chino acelero para incorporarse a la calle principal

Continuara...

Bien...levante la mano quien piense que mis fics están peor que telenovelas,

No olviden dejar reviews, quejas y golpes

Att. Lady Une Barton


	4. jugando al doctor

Cuando llegaron por las puertas de cristal del hospital, vieron como era bajada la figura inconsciente del rubio, ligeramente tapado con una sabana blanca, de inmediato desapareció rodeado de doctores y enfermeras, los chicos se sentaron, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

"Trowa, que paso?"- pregunto Duo acercándose despacio

los ojos verdes de Trowa lo voltearon a ver, detrás de Duo estaban Wufei, Relena y Heero, esperando con atención lo que pensaba decirles, pero el no quería meter la pata, mas tomando en cuenta los problemas de Heero,

"ven conmigo Duo…"- caminaron hasta estar alejados de los demás oyentes

"que, que sucedió?"-

"Quatre estaba cogiendo con Heero….y le dio un paro cardiaco"-

no podía existir una situación mas tonta y estupida en el mundo, y es que no a cualquiera le da un infarto mientras tiene sexo homosexual con el novio de su compañera de clase, la risa de Duo estallo igual que una alarma muy escandalosa

Trowa frunció el ceño, a el no le parecía nada gracioso, y no sabia que específicamente que no le gustaba, el echo de que Quatre estuviera con Heero, o que Duo se riera de Quatre

"No te rías!"- reprimió con voz muy grave

"jajajaja lo siento, es que…jajajajaja"- Duo no parecía querer contenerse

"que te calles!"-

Entonces los nervios de Trowa, completamente descarriados, soltaron una cachetada en la mejilla de Duo, "PLAPF", Duo calla súbitamente, de echo toda la gente alrededor de ellos callaron, la sala de espera quedo en un cortante silencio, todos miran a Trowa como si fuera un maldito, pero Duo sigue ahí, callado, sin saber que hacer o decir, el golpe no le había dolido, no mas que el golpe en su corazón y alma, que tristezas se apoderaron de el

"yo….perdón…Duo!"-

Heero se suelta de los brazos de su novia y camina lentamente hasta llegar a ellos,

"Duo….ven conmigo mejor"-

Duo le dio la mano a Heero y ambos caminaron hacia los demás

"maldito Heero….no voy a dejar que me los quites, Duo y Quatre son míos…."- murmuro para si mismo, y nadie le escucho

en ese momento llego Noin muy preocupada, detrás de ella venia Sally pero ella tomaba otro camino, como era doctora del área de urgencias de la unidad preventiva (preventers)

tenia acceso ilimitado en los hospitales, al igual que tenia poder de abrir cualquier expediente medico, por lo tanto quería asegurarse de la completa seguridad de Quatre

Mientras Noin revisaba a cada uno de sus pequeños adolescentes que con el tiempo trascurrido se habían convertido en los hijos que no ah tenido, observa los rostros de cada uno, parecen un poco trastornados

"esta bien chicos, Quatre estará bien, lo prometo"- dijo su voz comprensiva-"diganme por favor que ocurrió"-

Trowa y Heero se miraron a los ojos, y era obvio que había gente que no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad, comenzaron una mentira para cubrirse

"Quatre estaba haciendo ejercicio"- comenzó Heero

"y se desmayo"-

"yo llame a Trowa, y después el mando la ambulancia"-

"pero simplemente se desplomo, y ya!"- pregunto preocupada

"si"- respondieron ambos a la ves

"pero…no es lógico!..."- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, pero que podía saber ella de medicina, nada, tendría que esperar como todos por el resultado

el gruñido de coraje de Trowa se dejo escuchar de nuevo por la sala de espera, Noin frunció el ceño y busco a la persona que la había sacado de sus pensamientos

"que tienes Trowa?"- pregunto mirándolo fijamente

"nada…estoy muy molesto, esto es culpa de Heero, estoy seguro!"-

"por que de el?"-

"el pudo haberlo evitado"-

"no, el no pudo saber que Quatre tendría el paro, eso quiere decir que esta enfermo desde antes…"-

"esque…!"- no termino de decir estaba tan molesto, si seguía así podría decir la verdad en un arranque, decidió irse por unas horas, hasta recuperar la cordura

"espera, a donde vas!"- pregunto Noin

"lejos!"- grito antes de comenzar a correr y alejarse

"estas bien Duo?"- pregunto Relena

"no…pero gracias por preguntar"- dijo el muchacho mirando las frías baldosas del suelo

"Heero…por que no vas a platicar con Duo…tu eres su mejor amigo no?..."- dijo la chica a su novio que estaba de su lado derecho, el la miro raro pero se levanto y ofreció su mano a Duo

"vamos Duo, tenemos que platicar…"-

"ss…si…"- dijo Dudoso caminando detrás de el

entraron al baño del hospital, este era amplio y tenia muchos cubiculos, los retretes estaban muy limpios y las luces alumbraban sus cuerpos de manera fantasmal, Heero dejo pasar a Duo y después cerro la puerta con el pasador, esta no podría abrirse desde afuera amenos que el encargado trajera la llave, Heero reviso cada cubiculo y no encontró a nadie lo que les dejaba completamente solos

"que pasa Heero, por que tanta seguridad?..."-

"para poder hablar de…Trowa"-

"ahh…debe estar estresado por lo de Quatre, estaba pensando que quizás el no quiso darme esa cachetada…digo no hay motivos para reaccionar así pero el se toma las cosas en serio y yo..."-

"callate Duo….ambos sabemos la verdad…"-

Duo jamás pensó terminar hablando sobre su novio con el chico que antes le gustaba, al principio se había sentido muy solo, pero lo de Trowa había abierto la esperanza en su corazón, pero Heero tenia razón, no podía seguir negando la verdad…Trowa realmente amaba a Quatre, sus ojos parpadearon, unas lagrimas comenzaban a negarle la visión

"no llores…"- lo abraza muy tiernamente

"no puedo evitarlo, parece que me hice ilusiones muy prontas, y ahora siento que el mundo se me acaba"-

"Duo…quiero proponerte algo…mira yo también siento algo por Quatre…"- Duo lo mira con ojos abiertos, Heero no era del tipo de personas que entienden los sentimientos, mas sin embargo estaban ahí hablando de ellos

"yo no se si es amor, del tipo de amor en el que arriesgaría mi relación por Relena, de echo no se si quiero dejar a ella….pero la manera es dejarse llevar por las emociones, el ahora es impedir a Trowa, impedir que se le declare"-

"pero…ellos se aman…no seria correcto si nosotros interferimos en su…destino"-

"pero nosotros también sentimos, y los amamos a ellos…vamos a dejar que nos hagan sufrir, crees que es justo!"-

"Heero….pienso que es….algo egoísta lo que dices….pero en mi interior hay una voz que te apoya…me sentiré avergonzado si logramos el objetivo…"-

"pero tendrás a Trowa…"-

"si lo tendré….pero a que costo?"-

"ah ninguno, es por eso que debemos empezar ahora, antes de que se expresen su amor, por que así nunca sabrán que ellos se correspondían y si en el futuro lo supieran, ellos ya serian caso perdido…"-

"pero que hay de Quatre, que pasa si lo lastimas….que pasa si decides quedarte con Relena"-

" no puedo asegurarte nada…pero si no corro el riesgo yo …, por favor confía en mi…"-

"es difícil Heero, han pasado muchas cosas en estos días…"-

"te lo ruego!"-

"debe haber una manera en la que me demuestres que eres ferviente en lo que quieres hacer"-

"si la hay!..."- Heero parecía dudoso pero aun así se aproximo a Duo

demasiado cerca, mas de lo normal, le miro directo a los ojos y después, bajo lentamente hasta estar a la altura de la pretina del pantalón, sin pudor lo bajo y desabotono el broche, aflojo el cinturón, y los pantalones de Duo casi caen al suelo si no es que este los toma apenas saliendo de su shock

"espera que haces!"-

"te quiero demostrar que confíes en mi"-le dio un tiron al los pantalones y estos cayeron, luego se dirigió a la ropa interior casi se la arranca

Duo sintió un escalofrió, estaba con su parte inferior baja desnuda, con un chico admirándole el pene con deseo, arrodillado sobre el suelo, que pensaría el conserje si entrara por la puerta?...

Seguramente lo peor, y es que era efectivamente lo peor!

Heero tomo el semi flácido pene de Duo, y se lo metió en la boca, aquella cavidad húmeda y tibia, la lengua jugueteo con la punta, y por tales placeres su miembro aumento su tamaño de inmediato, ahora completamente erecto, duro y listo

"aghhh Heero….espera…ahhh"- gemía sin control

no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Duo sintiera un violento orgasmo, casi como un niño que ensucia sus pantalones pensando en la maestra de ingles, Heero bebió cada gota blanquecina que resbalo por la punta, como un mangar de extrañas y místicas propiedades

y eso no fue todo, Heero tomo a Duo en brazos y lo arrastro hasta el piso, sus nalgas quedaron heladas al contacto del suelo, pero eso no detuvo nada, Heero regreso a su pantalón para librarse de el, quedar con su miembro al aire con supremacía, y de inmediato no perdió tiempo en restregar sus partes desnudas con las del trenzado

se robaron un beso apasionado, mordiendo sus labios y jalando la carne tan suave, una mano se hundió debajo de su camiseta, y recorrió su pecho lentamente, cada músculo detenía su camino por unos segundos

Quizás eso encendió la chispa del libido de Duo, y entonces se olvido por un segundo de donde estaba, y sin ningún aviso correspondió las caricias que su compañero le proporcionaba, dejo que viejos anhelos se apoderaran de su cuerpo

de un momento a otro Heero trepo hasta las piernas de Duo, y se sentó sobre el miembro erecto del trenzado, y Heero por primera ves, no sintió el desgarrador dolor en su ano, eran muy jóvenes para aguantar mas de 10 minutos con ese ritmo, de inmediato ambos se vinieron entre sus jadeos

"oh….dios Heero…que fue eso?..."- pregunto Duo aun aturdido por el placer

"sexo…"-

"si claro…pero…sabes….fue mejor que hacerlo con drogas y alcohol…"- trataba de calmar su corazón

La mente de Heero se dio cuenta de aquello, Duo tenia razón, el sexo era de mejor calidad si se estaba cuerdo, no con la ayuda de falsos estimulantes, pero el tenia ahora, asuntos que atender

"entonces…cerramos el pacto?"-

"Pense que eso habíamos echo"- Duo sonrió.-"es obvio Heero…estoy contigo"

"bien…ahora…a arreglare…yo are lo mismo"- se levanta en busca de papel higiénico con el cual limpiar el desastre del suelo, un poco de agua en sus rostros y un secado rápido les dejo como si nada hubiera pasado, además claro de arreglar sus ropas

"hay que salir…crees que se hayan dado cuenta que tardamos?"-

"probablemente, pero ellos piensan que has estado llorando, pon cara de idiota…ah espera esa ya la tienes"- Heero sonríe

"jaja Heero…muy gracioso"- responde Duo, pero hizo caso, fingió seguir molesto, triste y deprimido, aun que en su interior estaba oculta la sonrisa de satisfacción de cuando haces el amor

Al salir nada había cambiado, aun seguían Wufei, Relena y Noin sentados en las bancas de espera, parecían igual de afligidos

"ya les dijeron su estado?"- pregunto Heero

"no…pero pronto lo harán…"- respondió Noin mirando su reloj

y Noin tenia razón, a esa hora salían los doctores para informar del estado de los pacientes en sala de urgencias, al mismo tiempo dejaban pasar a una persona para verle por 5 minutos

"Lucrecia Noin?...tutora del joven Winner verdad?"- dijo una mujer de bata tan blanca

"Si, dígame, esta bien?"-

"si lo esta…mire…sufrió una insuficiencia cardiaca, conocida como Soplo…, y hay algunas dudas que aun no podemos resolver, como sabe la temperatura de hoy alcanzo los 41° centígrados, y eso..señora, es demasiado para el cuerpo humano, puede que el joven haya estado haciendo un esfuerzo físico, en algún lugar sin ventilación, como comprenderá el resultado es que su corazón no aguanto con el trabajo"- la doctora ajusto sus lentes de montura negra

"si….ya veo…es posible que sucediera en su habitación, el acostumbra poner cortinas muy pesadas y negras que no dejan pasar la luz, pero aun así calientan la habitación, eh intentado quitarlas pero el insiste en que su piel es sensible a los rayos solares"-

"es posible…el joven Winner es de tez muy blanca por lo que exponerse a los rayos ultravioletas seria como asegurarse un cáncer de piel…tal ves deberían buscar alguna forma de ventilación mas adecuada para el joven…"-

"si gracias doctora…ahora podría ver al joven…"-

"si claro, acompáñeme"-

" Noin!..."- dijo la voz de Heero, las dos mujeres voltearon a ver al chico que parecía haber estado escuchando todo el diagnostico

"que pasa Heero, sabes algo que pueda ayudarle a la doctora?…"-

"no…yo quiero…., yo quiero ir a verlo…."-

"ahhh Heero eres muy lindo, seguro te sientes culpable por las palabras de Trowa…no le hagas caso amor, esta bien, ve tu….ya me contaras como se encuentra…"- Noin sonrió a Heero y le dejo pasar

Mientras por el corredor, Trowa veía como la figura de Heero se dirigía a la puerta de urgencias, lo que quería decir que entraría a ver a Quatre…

"ESPEREN, ESPEREN, POR FAVOR…ESPEREN!"- corría como loco para evitar que Heero entrara, el merecía entrar…

pero unos brazo le detuvieron de su carrera, un abrazo muy violento que no le dejo moverse un centímetro mas, y vio como en cámara lenta Heero entraba con una sonrisa muy triunfal, el tiempo volvió a l normalidad, Duo estaba deteniéndolo, su rostro hundido sobre su pecho y unos llantos horribles escapaban del trenzado, lloraba como magdalena mojando su camisa

"diablos Duo…ahora no!…"-

"Trowaaa….ya, ya no me amas verdad?..."- mas gritos, mas llanto y el efecto de sonarse la nariz en un pañuelo, Trowa no se resistiría a eso…

"ah…si te amo, vamos Duo..ya no importa….Heero gano esta ves…"- termino abrazando a Duo

Duo mientras sonrió a pesar de las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos, de echo era un sonrisa cínica que Trowa no veía, por que el trenzado ocultaba su rostro muy bien en el pecho de su novio

Adentro de urgencias, Heero caminaba detrás de la doctora encargada de su expediente, por lo pasillos de esa área había varias habitaciones con la puerta abierta, y no pudo evitar mirar que en algunas de ellas había doctores en plena acción, atendiendo a alguna persona que no podría sobrevivir de la hora critica, o cambiaban de cama a un paciente

Y de repente se encontró con Sally, ella estaba atendiendo a Quatre, que parecía débil pero al fin de cuentas estaba a salvo y despierto

"Heero, pensé que entraría Noin….bueno no importa, recuerden que tienes 5 minutos Heero, no mas, a y por favor no exaltes demasiado a Quatre…"-

"Doctora Poh, ya se las causas, parece que tuvo un cuadro de asfixia que provoco, el esfuerzo y por lo tanto el paro…ya sabe es el séptimo paciente de hoy que ingresa por el calor…"-

"ah vaya…entonces estará mejor que acondicionemos la habitación"-

Ambas mujeres salieron hablando de medicina por el pasillo, Heero se quedo a solas con Quatre, cerro la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad,

"Quatre…estas bien?"-

"si…."- murmuro débilmente

Heero se acerco a la cama y se reclino para darle un beso en los labios

"la estábamos pasando bien…."-

Quatre sonríe…

"como esta tu mano?..."-

"ni me acordaba, estoy mas preocupado por ti…"- Heero de nuevo le da un beso en los labios

"no se que te traes…."-dijo el rubio dudoso..

"lo lograste Quatre….me acepte….soy gay…."-

Quatre le miro con mucha sorpresa

"parece que por fin hay otro maricon declarado en grupo además de mi"- la risa de Quatre se elevo un poco mas que su murmurante voz, como siempre melodiosa

"si…gracias a ti…"-

"no Heero….tu ya eras un completo puto…"-

"pero…hay una cosa….quiero ser tu…puto…"-

"a que te refieres?"- pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido

" a esto…"- Heero le roba otro beso y comienza acariciar el cuerpo del rubio sobre las delgadas sabanas del hospital, y su mano se desliza como un intruso debajo de ellas, después debajo de la bata color azul, la única prenda que el rubio llevaba puesta

"espera Heero…"-

"que sucede?..."-

"me quiero quitar la bata bien…"-

Heero sonrió gozosamente, Quatre no le pedía que lo dejara, si no que le diera oportunidad de desnudarse solo

Y así fue, con solo jalar los hilos de la bata esta cayo suavemente, el cuerpo de Quatre mostró su erección, al parecer el rubio no había echo mas que recordar su encuentro con Heero desde que se despertó, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar lo que empezaron

"Heero no puedo moverme mucho, no quiero presionar a mi corazón"-

"si es peligroso tal ves deberíamos…"-

"No!"- lo interrumpe Quatre con un sonrojo

"esta bien…"- Heero se acostó entre las pierdas de Quatre, con su rostro delante del pene de su amante, con su delicados rizos dorados coronándole el pubis, era como una zona muy afelpada, que su tacto se esforzaba en memorizar

y sin esperar un segundo mas, Heero lamió los testículos rugosos y siguió subiendo hasta la base del pene, luego mordió la punta con forma de bellota, su sabor salado y a la ves tan dulce.

Quatre comenzó a respirar mas rápido, pero intentaba frenar un poco sus latidos, estaba concentrándose, y mejor decidió estirar una mano para alcanzar una mascarilla de aire que le habían colocado por precaución, y vaya que fue un alivio para el, ahora podía respirar mejor y a la ves sentir las lamidas de Heero

Su orgasmo lo alcanzo, y un disparo de la blanquecina sustancia se descargo en la boca de Heero, que limpio cada gota hasta dejar limpia su zona favorita, Quatre mientras intentaba volverse a poner la bata, y lo logro con ayuda de Heero

"gracias Heero eso fue magnifico, pero…estoy muy cansado….quiero dormir…"-dijo Quatre aun con la mascarilla puesta

"Espero estés bien Quatre…"- murmuro Heero, se acerco para robarle el ultimo beso antes de salir, fue un poco mas largo de lo esperado, de echo se quedaron pegados por la fuerza tal ves del deseo

Sally Poh entraba en ese momento, y los encontró así, tan tiernos, abrazándose

"Heero…ya es hora hijo, o si no le dará otro ataque, y de nada sirve que le des respiración boca a boca"- la rubia sonrió al ver el sonrojo de ambos por verse descubiertos

-"vendre a verte mañana!"- se despidió Heero 

Quatre le mando un beso, cuando Sally cerró la puerta de nuevo, se acomodo entre las almohadas, se arropo y se quedo dormido.

Continuara…..

Notas de la Autora…

Bueno como siempre las cosas se ponen calientes, espero no falte mucho para el final

Dejen Reviews

Att. Lady Une Barton


End file.
